<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cryptid Date Night by Noir_Dix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372914">Cryptid Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix'>Noir_Dix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>à la carte [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band), Tobias Forge - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dix has no impulse control, F/M, Fondue, Mary's questionable solution, Other, Plot-Driven, Revelations about Tender Father, Silly, moar revelations about multiple things, smutless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly thing, I concocted a while back... There are little plot bits, pertinent to my universe.<br/>No real smut–<br/>GET BACK HERE!<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>Someone's at his Jedi best.<br/>He may be Sith.<br/>I'm starting to wonder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dix/Mary Goore, Tobbe/Dix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>à la carte [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dix awoke alone in the massive four-poster, but, she could hear Basil in the shower. He was belting out "Mr. Bad Guy".</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p>There was a disturbed feeling in the room, as if she hadn't been entirely alone...</p><p>A scrap of paper, on a nightstand.</p><p>STUDY ROOM. YOU KNOW.</p><p>Like, where she had met Vicente? She frowned. That had been a disaster... Different church, too. She studied the writing.</p><p>She had her suspicions.</p><p>Basil had to sign everything, even an order at the deli counter. His hand was fluid &amp; light.</p><p>Mary dealt in barely legible chicken scratch. Always harried.</p><p>This... Was strong. Precise. Block capitals, no flourishes.</p><p>It looked like a strip of manila paper, that had been torn from something. She sniffed. It was, &amp; whoever had it, had been smoking.</p><p>She had the feeling that she could dress up, if she wanted to... But, certainly didn't <span class="u">have</span> to.</p><p>Basil emerged in a cloud of steam, wearing only a royal blue towel.</p><p>Slowly but surely, the blue was taking over. (At least they all stuck to jewel tones.)</p><p>She very nearly dropped her note.</p><p>"What's that? A love letter, from your secret admirer?" he asked.</p><p>Not cruelly.</p><p>"Huh? <em>Oh.</em> Nooo–" she hoped she wasn't just radiating guilt, "It's from... the girls."</p><p>"The <em>girls</em>." he smiled, indulgently. "What ever do the four of you get up to?"</p><p>
  <strike>Lesbian cyber sex orgies.</strike>
</p><p>"Oh, you know... Stuff."</p><p>"Hm. Well, I'm glad that it keeps you busy. Working on new material is starting to grate on <span class="u">me,</span> so—"</p><p>"Don't worry your pretty head over it. It's the established routine."</p><p>She wanted to stash her note. No clothes. Hell. No sheet, even.</p><p>How long had her messenger lingered? She could feel the blush starting. She grabbed her latest paperback &amp; inserted the slip, randomly.</p><p>It took a few minutes to get Basil dried, dressed, &amp; bopping merrily on his way down the hall.</p><p>She stared at her reflection in the mirror, after pulling one of her few outfits worthy of hanging out of Basil's closet.</p><p>She was a kept woman, she occasionally realized. Had been, at least. For a very long time.</p><p>She idly wondered if Mary would let her have more than a half-dozen hangers &amp; a trunk.</p><p>Skinny jeans, so new that they still smelled of sulfur. A black satin shirt, (Hail Satin!) well over 25 years old... The cut was classic, though. Along with her funky, chunky combat boots, that looked vintage, but were not.</p><p>Sure. It wasn't dressing for the Met Gala, but, it would do.</p><p>For whatever <em>this</em> was.</p><p>She brushed on some translucent Coty powder, &amp; debated her usual silver swipe of eyeliner.</p><p>She'd even, wonder of wonders, found a <em>brassiere</em>.</p><p>Not that Tobias would necessarily mind—</p><p>She blinked. When had she established that it was <span class="u">him</span>?</p><p>Probably the handwriting. Or, the overwhelming feeling of something <em>else</em>.</p><p>He had it, &amp; it was deeply unsettling.</p><p>She dug out a deep, bloody red lipstick, humming "Who Wants To Live Forever?"</p><p>She moved through the halls at a leisurely pace, after locking up the suite. Her boots were flat, &amp; the outfit, comfortable enough. The whole church echoed with the ungodly cacophony that was recording. It was large. There were cloisters. Noise still prevailed.</p><p>She reached her destination in no time at all &amp; was pondering how to best make her grand entrance, when the door swung open.</p><p>Tobias whistled appreciatively, upon seeing her.</p><p>"Very nice. For me?"</p><p>"Sure. Why not?"</p><p>"You look quite... fetching." he ushered her in.</p><p>"I look–"</p><p>"Okay. I know. You always sell yourself short."</p><p>She looked around. This study room had apparently been like any other Bible study room... but, there was a table. And, chairs.</p><p>"Who do you think set up all those early tour riders?"</p><p>Something pinged.</p><p>"You! You were the first!"</p><p>"Only for a little while." he answered, vaguely.</p><p>There were several covered dishes.</p><p>"Is that... <em>food</em>?"</p><p>"No. Just decoration."</p><p>She let that sink in.</p><p>"Tobias, are you just all snark, all the time?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"It's a burden."</p><p>There was a fondue pot on the table, with another, near by. He uncovered one tray of goodies. Cheese, more cheese, &amp; some little jiggers of liquids.</p><p>He came around &amp; pulled her chair out, for her to sit.</p><p>They were a matched set. He too wore black on black. His jacket had subtle vertical stripes, &amp; she was right on eye-level with–</p><p>Pants. Damnable lace-up pants.</p><p>He plucked one end of the string.</p><p>"All yours." he teased, rubbing it on her full bottom lip.</p><p>She sighed, aggravated that he had picked up on that.</p><p>What kind of salty, sweet—</p><p>"What do you want, Tobbe?"</p><p>He snorted a bit, going back to putting the fondue together.</p><p>"What <em>don't</em> I want?"</p><p>"What do you want. From me. Tonight."</p><p>"Oh, <span class="u">that</span>." he had beer, for the base, "Just your sparkling conversation, my beauty."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(That strikeout bit is courtesy of Keebie.)</p><p>And, yes. I made an ancient, cryptid vampire pull a chair out.</p><p>Y'all know the Grammy gear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all been to The Melting Pot?<br/>Ah, my misspent youth.</p><p>Behold, the foundation for my vampires.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Uh-huh.</em>
</p><p>Tobias was a joy, however, when he did this. He had a very eccentric way of putting things.</p><p>"What kind of cheese?"</p><p>"This? This is Swiss."</p><p>Her eyes fluttered, &amp; she enjoyed the smell of melting cheese. He dumped in a jigger of–</p><p>"Dry sherry."</p><p>"So, what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Aren't you impressed, with my mad fondue skills?"</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Ever been to the restaurant?"</p><p>"Highjacked your memory, then, research. This seemed easier than muffaletta pasta."</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>"I'm <span class="u">that</span> easy?"</p><p>"Dix. Just about everybody takes me five minutes, tops. You're ten."</p><p>She didn't know whether to feel flattered–</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He uncovered another tray, stacked with bread cubes... Then, a whole assortment of veggies &amp; green apples.</p><p>"I figured out the chocolate, for later."</p><p>He sat down across from her, &amp; selected a fork. He munched a chunk of pumpernickel, &amp; apparently made a decision.</p><p>"You know, I thought you might be full of it. This is a really good."</p><p>She gave a little nod.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"Huh." he speared an apple, as she had already done. "Something's come up. I have a mission, should I choose to accept it."</p><p>"Oh, dear."</p><p>"Do you need something to drink? I got some tea–"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>She waited for the drinks to get situated, for him to continue.</p><p>"Your boyfriend seems to be having a crisis."</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>"Scary Mary's my boyfriend?"</p><p>"It's what I call him. You two are just disgustingly cute."</p><p>She paid a little too much attention to a baby carrot.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>His feet, in long black dress shoes, found hers under the table.</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>He was munching another piece of bread.</p><p>"Past events... came up."</p><p>She put a hand up.</p><p>"Hold on. Are you about to ruin my cheese? Please don't. Cheese is sacred."</p><p>He put his hands up, in his own placating gesture.</p><p>"It is what you think it is."</p><p>"Ugh." she set her fork down. "His dead girls?"</p><p>Tobias nodded, solemnly.</p><p>"He wants to forget, Dix."</p><p>"<em>What?!</em>"</p><p>"He wants to forget what he did, &amp;, by association, wants you &amp; Basil to forget."</p><p>She stared at him.</p><p>"I told him I'd try... but, I just keep going around in circles, with you."</p><p>"Tobbe—"</p><p>"Hear me out. Basil should be easy enough–"</p><p>"Maybe. How to explain Mary even being around, though? It's strictly because he tried to kill him."</p><p>"True. Mary's expecting too much. He dearly <span class="u">wants</span> to forget... Your blood also made him stronger, no matter what your intent."</p><p>"I thought that was biting the entire congregation."</p><p>"Not entire. Maybe half."</p><p>"Oh. <em>Well</em>–"</p><p>"Still not quite sure what make of polyamory, I take it?" he grinned.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"How is Mary stronger?"</p><p>Tobias went a whiter shade of pale.</p><p>"Who's that old author you all like so much?"</p><p>She thought.</p><p>"Rice?"</p><p>"Yeah. Didn't she come up with <em>The Dark Gift</em>," air quotes, "being different for all vamps?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Well, Mary can do things, about the same as you &amp; the rat–"</p><p>It hit her.</p><p>"You can't shape-shift."</p><p>He flinched.</p><p>"But, you're the original, Tobias. How is that even possible?"</p><p>He shrugged miserably.</p><p>"You've had my blood–"</p><p>"Only a little, pet."</p><p>She frowned. In the process of their lively discussion, they had devoured the cheese.</p><p>"Want dessert?"</p><p>She nodded distractedly, pondering this latest revelation.</p><p>"But. I <em>should</em> be able to make him forget... I just fear it won't be permanent."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about me?"</p><p>"Six weeks, Dix... I give you six weeks, at most."</p><p>"Since I was bound by blood?"</p><p>He swapped out the pots, &amp; got the chocolate heating, before uncovering the last tray. It was loaded with fruits, &amp; bits of delicacies like cheesecake.</p><p>"Ta-da."</p><p>She sipped her tea, &amp; watched Tobias have yet another internal debate.</p><p>"He didn't <span class="u">have</span> to kill you, you know."</p><p>She choked a little.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry–" he came around, &amp; started pounding her shoulders.</p><p>"S'okay." she wheezed, "What do you mean?"</p><p>He rubbed her shoulders, absentmindedly.</p><p>"I took the elixir. I have the formula–" he tapped his temple, "up here. I gave it willingly to Nihil, Imperator, &amp; their <em>darling</em> son..."</p><p>"But, why brand him? That was cruel &amp; unusual, &amp; you know it."</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"It seemed like a good idea, at the time. You know, Martin held the iron—"</p><p><strong>It was a lie.</strong> She had seen &amp; felt it too many times, through Basil's eyes.</p><p>"Jesus. Omega?" she played along.</p><p><em>Why?</em> The leader, with the pale green eyes. She had <em>seen</em> him... <em>Heard</em> him. Again &amp; again &amp; again.</p><p>It was why she had harbored a terrible mistrust of Forge, until recently.</p><p>Not to mention the grotesque weeping wound it took her forever to remedy.</p><p>"Omega is far more than he seems."</p><p>To be sure.</p><p>"How old <em>are</em> you?"</p><p>He sat back down.</p><p>"I lived in the wake of the fall of an empire."</p><p>"Rome?"</p><p>He spoke an archaic form of Latin, she knew.</p><p>He speared a pineapple.</p><p>"The Dark Ages."</p><p>"Bingo." he pointed at her.</p><p>She speared a strawberry, processing.</p><p>"All he had to do, was ask me for it."</p><p>She blinked at him.</p><p>"The elixir."</p><p>She blinked some more.</p><p>"He wanted to <span class="u">own</span> you, Dix."</p><p>Oh, well... <em>that</em>. She knew that.</p><p>"Tobbe–"</p><p>"You were happy to think you owed him something."</p><p>He slammed an elegant, pale hand on the table.</p><p>"You. Don't. Owe. Him. Anything."</p><p>She looked vaguely horrified.</p><p>"Shit. I'm sorry." he seized her free hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "I realize I'm upsetting your whole applecart, here."</p><p>She let him keep on, with her hand.</p><p>"You really seem to want to help Mary." she changed the subject, very obviously.</p><p>"I see a lot of myself in him, more than any of my other... relatives."</p><p>He grinned crookedly, &amp; she shivered.</p><p>Weird. The whole bloodline. All Forges.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>"I see it, too. You two are like brothers." she clasped his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Best not to over-think it.</em>
</p><p>"Did I ruin dinner?"</p><p>"No, no–" she smiled, knowing it was off, "It's just... a lot."</p><p>They sat in companionable silence.</p><p>"So, you stayed for this?"</p><p>"Basically, yeah. I just couldn't figure it."</p><p>"Well– Go ahead &amp; work on Mary, if that's what he really wants. See what else you can do, with Basil."</p><p>He nodded, slowly.</p><p>"The knowledge will keep being your cross to bear?"</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"If it helps any, he must love you desperately, to come up with this."</p><p>
  <em>An idea doomed to fail.</em>
</p><p>"No, listen. What he did was gross. Hell, it was repugnant–" he chuckled, "But, no one was really hurt."</p><p>She looked at him dubiously.</p><p>"And, there's been a lot of soap on that dick over, what? 250 years, or so?"</p><p>She snorted.</p><p>"Bona puella."</p><p>"Are you still lurking, Tobias?"</p><p>"Huh? Well, yeah—"</p><p>"You know there are guest suites, right?"</p><p>"I heard that, a while back. I always just drift in &amp; out–"</p><p>"Stay with me."</p><p>He looked like she had suddenly sprouted horns.</p><p>"Magis quasi alas."</p><p>She sat back.</p><p>"I thought we could see what more of my blood might do."</p><p>He took a minute, dizzy.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Truly. I also left my phone back in the suite."</p><p>His eyes fluttered.</p><p>Ancient, cryptid creature... Getting excited over bloodletting.</p><p>"So, you're mine, for the rest of the night?"</p><p>"I don't know about <em>that</em>—"</p><p>"Let me change your mind."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This. Took. FOREVER.<br/>I kept adding bits.<br/>...<br/>Why catch Tobbs in a lie?<br/>I forgot that I went into explicit detail on the branding in "Ritual".<br/>...<br/>Creepy "family" stuff was expanded.<br/>Latin was added.</p><p>There will be more, with furniture.<br/>(And, some disgraceful smut.)<br/>(Mary might be next, though.)</p><p>Find "These ancient scrolls of rhymes... 📜👻 (Ghost writers)" on Facebook. Join us, if you dare.<br/>~Dix.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>